


can't help but love you

by robs



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Amberle ed Eretria hanno sempre saputo che il loro amore era un tabù e che non avrebbero mai potuto mostrarsi in pubblico come una coppia di amanti.





	1. Chapter 1

Amberle ed Eretria hanno sempre saputo che il loro amore era un tabù e che non avrebbero mai potuto mostrarsi in pubblico come una coppia di amanti: non perché sono due donne, né perché sono di due specie diverse, ma perché Amberle è la futura erede al trono degli elfi mentre Eretria è una semplice umana appartenente a uno dei clan di Nomadi che la corona elfica, così come quasi tutti i popoli delle Quattro Terre, non ha mai visto di buon occhio. Sapevano fin dal principio che avrebbero dovuto vivere il loro amore nell'ombra, e che prima o poi qualcuno le avrebbe sorprese comunque e si sarebbe intromesso, ma la principessa non si aspettava che fosse Ander a farlo.

Lo zio di Amberle è sempre stato il tipo di persona a cui non è mai davvero importato il rango delle persone con cui si rapportava, l'ultimo figlio in vita del vecchio Re Eventine e storicamente il meno rigido tra i tre, ed è sempre stato anche uno dei pochi elfi a non guardare costantemente con sospetto la giovane Nomade che in qualche modo si era avvicinata a sua nipote: Eretria sa che Amberle aveva progettato più di una volta di confessargli il loro segreto, la principessa era quasi completamente certa che Ander non avrebbe reagito alla notizia con eccessiva violenza o eccessivo disgusto, ma è sempre riuscita a trattenerla perché sapeva che la sua fiducia era mal riposta. Non perché Ander fosse una persona crudele, o perché Eretria sospettasse che l'avrebbe bandita da corte o peggio, ma perché dopo aver viaggiato in lungo e in largo per il mondo con il suo vecchio clan è sempre stata la più realistica delle due: ci sono cose che anche la persona più amorevole e buona non può ignorare, e regole millenarie che tutti si aspettano che vengano rispettate sono tra queste.

L'annuncio del fidanzamento tra Amberle e l'ultimo discendente della leggendaria Casata degli Shannara non è arrivato come una sorpresa, non quando Eretria ha notato la sempre maggiore presenza del giovane Wil a castello, ma è stato comunque un pugno nello stomaco: la corte e il popolo hanno reagito con enorme entusiasmo alla notizia dell'unione delle due più importanti stirpi reali dell'ultimo millennio, e il neo Re Ander non ha mai nascosto il suo orgoglio e la sua soddisfazione per essere riuscito a combinare il matrimonio di sua nipote con il mezzelfo con l'aiuto del Druido Allanon.

Amberle, naturalmente, ha accolto la notizia con una furia appena dissimulata dal sorriso rigido dipinto sul suo volto: non solo il fidanzamento era stato organizzato completamente alle sue spalle, ma le era stato annunciato a sorpresa davanti all'intera corte durante un ballo organizzato all'apparenza per festeggiare le future nozze di suo zio con la principessa di Leah.

Eretria, con tutto che si era già preparata il più possibile all'eventualità di perdere l'amore della sua vita in una situazione di questo genere, non è riuscita a restare a lungo al castello dopo che il Re ha dato l'annuncio: nessuno si è davvero accorto di lei quando è svanita in uno dei tanti corridoi che portano alla sala da ballo dopo aver gettato un ultimo sguardo al volto gioioso dell'erede degli Shannara e alla mano che il giovane aveva posato con familiarità sul fianco della sua Amberle.

Nessuno meno Catania, la migliore amica della principessa che ha sempre sospettato che nel rapporto tra Amberle e la nomade ci fosse qualcosa di più di quello che appariva, che decide di seguire Eretria nella sua silenziosa fuga verso i giardini; è piuttosto sicura che la ragazza sappia di non essere sola, così come è piuttosto sicura che Eretria sappia che stia venendo in pace e non per rigirare il coltello nella ferita.

“Me lo aspettavo, sai?” sono le prime parole che la nomade pronuncia dopo essere stata affiancata in silenzio dall'elfa, confermando tutti i suoi sospetti e spezzandole il cuore per il dolore nascosto appena dalla sua voce; non sono mai state molto vicine nonostante siano sempre state le persone più affezionate ad Amberle, ma Catania non è onestamente sorpresa dall'apertura della nomade nei suoi confronti adesso che probabilmente sa di avere un'alleata tra le mura di Arborlon. “Me l'aspettavo, me lo sono sempre aspettata, ma fa lo stesso un male cane sapere che la sto perdendo davvero.”

“Ander ed io siamo stati insieme per anni,” confessa Catania, un segreto per un segreto, e sorride un poco quando Eretria incrocia il suo sguardo con malcelata sorpresa negli occhi; allunga una mano verso di lei, posandola con compassione sulla sua spalla quando la nomade non si scosta da lei, ed è lei a distogliere lo sguardo per prima, voltandosi verso la collina dell'Eterea. “Sono solo una dama di corte, non ho un rango abbastanza alto per essere qualcosa di più, sono sempre stata consapevole di essere soltanto qualcosa di finito per lui, ma quando ha annunciato il suo matrimonio con Lyria...”

Eretria non la fa finire, non c'è bisogno che dica altro dopotutto, prima di stringerla in un abbraccio: è una cosa goffa, quasi aggressiva nel modo in cui la nomade quasi si getta su di lei, come se non avesse mai abbracciato nessuno prima di quel momento per confortarlo, e Catania si lascia sfuggire una risata strozzata mentre ricambia la stretta con altrettanta forza. Sono passati mesi da quando la sua storia con Ander è finita, ha avuto tempo per raccogliere i cocci del suo cuore e rimetterli insieme alla buona, ma con il volto umido dell'altra ragazza premuto contro una spalla è come se non fosse trascorso un solo giorno da quella mattina: si sente esattamente come allora, come se il mondo intero le fosse crollato addosso e la sua vita fosse completamente distrutta, e non è difficile immaginare che per Eretria sia lo stesso. L'unica differenza, forse, è che il nuovo re non l'ha mai amata tanto quanto la principessa ama la sua nomade.

“Fa dannatamente male,” mormora contro la sua tempia, lasciandosi andare a sua volta alle lacrime, prima di posare un bacio affettuoso sulla sua fronte. “Ma non perdere la speranza, Eretria, Amberle ti ama da morire e potete trovare un modo per essere felici anche in questa situazione.”

  
  


Sono passate diverse settimane dalla sera del ballo, e in quei giorni Catania ha dimostrato di essere sia un enorme supporto che un'insostituibile alleata e confidente per entrambe: è un enorme sollievo sia per la principessa che per la nomade poter parlare della loro relazione con qualcuno che non ha nessuna intenzione di tradirle, qualcuno che condivide sia il loro dolore che la loro indignazione per il modo in cui è stato organizzato e annunciato il fidanzamento di Amberle.

La vera sorpresa, però, viene dalla persona da cui le tre ragazze meno se l'aspettavano.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nei piani di Wil Ohmsford, a quanto pare, non c'è mai stato sposare l'erede al trono di Arborlon e riportare il nome di una famiglia che per lui è completamente sconosciuta al potere. Tutt'altro, dice, il suo obiettivo era quello di studiare per diventare un Guaritore prima di conoscere Mareth e cominciare a viaggiare al suo fianco per le Quattro Terre e scoprire il mondo insieme a lei, mettendo in pausa la sua vita per seguirla e assicurarsi che non le succedesse niente di male durante la ricerca della ragazza di suo padre.

Eretria è onestamente presa in contropiede quando il giovane mezzelfo glielo confessa tutto d'un fiato, dopo essere scappato a gambe levate dall'ennesima riunione con Re Ander e Allanon (a cui Amberle non è stata invitata) e averla trovata per puro caso a vagare da sola per i giardini del castello; Wil ha il volto paonazzo e i lunghi capelli biondi spettinati per la sua apparente abitudine di scompigliarseli quando è nervoso, e sembra sorpreso quanto lei per aver confidato a una quasi perfetta estranea il segreto di cui a quanto pare non ha mai fatto parola con nessuno.

“Mareth ha trovato suo padre?” chiede la nomade dopo alcuni lunghi minuti trascorsi in silenzio a fissarsi imbarazzati, a corto di altre parole, e la smorfia che si dipinge sul viso di Wil la fa quasi sorridere: ha la netta impressione che, se le circostanze non l'avessero posto come ostacolo alla sua felicità con Amberle, questo mezzelfo incapace di nascondere le sue emozioni le sarebbe piaciuto.

“Oh, l'ha trovato,” risponde lui, sbuffando prima di lasciarsi cadere seduto ai piedi di uno degli alberi secolari del giardino e invitarla con un cenno a fare lo stesso. “E se n'è pentita amaramente quando la sua unica reazione è stata quella di promettere la mia mano a una principessa che conosce solo di vista,” continua, con un tono sarcastico che in qualche modo non stona completamente con la sua aria da bravo soldatino come invece avrebbe potuto fare solo qualche minuto prima.

La nomade sgrana gli occhi senza volerlo, e prima che riesca a fermarsi sbuffa una risata incredula quando capisce di chi il ragazzo stia parlando. Allanon ha organizzato il matrimonio dell'amante di sua figlia con un'altra donna appena dopo essere stato ritrovato da lei; Cephelo a quanto pare non è l'unica figura paterna disgustosa che cammina su questa terra.

“La situazione è ancora più sgradevole di quanto pensassi, a quanto pare,” commenta, posando quasi d'impulso una mano sul ginocchio del mezzelfo per consolarlo mentre decide se dirgli la verità sul suo rapporto con Amberle: con Catania scambiarsi un segreto per un segreto è stato più facile, probabilmente più per lo shock che l'ha colta nel sentire l'annuncio dello zio della principessa che per altro, ma Wil sembra degno di fiducia anche se a quanto pare ha la tendenza a confidarsi con estranei quando è frustrato. “La risposta del padre della tua ragazza quando ha scoperto di avere una figlia è stata quella di promettere il suo fidanzato a una principessa elfica che allo stesso tempo nasconde da anni la sua storia d'amore con la nomade che quasi per caso ha conosciuto durante uno dei suoi viaggi diplomatici, e che in questo momento invece che progettare il tuo omicidio sta ascoltando i tuoi problemi mentre ti racconta i suoi,” continua, mordendosi una guancia quasi a sangue per trattenere un'altra risata che adesso probabilmente suonerebbe come isterica invece che divertita, mentre gli occhi celesti di Wil sembrano farsi sempre più grandi mentre la fissa in silenzio con la bocca spalancata. “Oh, senza dimenticarsi il fatto che Amberle non sapesse letteralmente nulla dei piani di suo zio per lei prima del ballo,” aggiunge, giusto per vedere la reazione del mezzelfo, e non è delusa: lo sguardo di Wil si fa addirittura più mortificato nel sentire la sua ultima affermazione, prima di trasformarsi in una maschera di rabbia e disgusto che fa sorridere la nomade mentre qualcosa che assomiglia molto alla speranza si fa strada nel suo petto all'idea che forse una via d'uscita da questa situazione a quanto pare esiste.  
  
  


Qualche lunga ora più tardi, quando Wil torna nell'ala del castello riservata agli ospiti di alto rango in cui è stato ospitato ogni volta che ha messo piede ad Arborlon, Eretria bussa alla porta della sua ragazza quasi vibrando dalla necessità di condividere con lei tutto ciò di cui è venuta a conoscenza durante il pomeriggio che ha trascorso con il mezzelfo e successivamente anche con Mareth, la ragazza di quest'ultimo, che le ha dato onestamente l'idea di essere quasi più infuriata di lei per quella che ormai si può quasi definire una cospirazione tra suo padre e Re Ander.

Amberle la accoglie nelle sue stanze con un sorriso stanco e frustrato sulle labbra, ed Eretria stringe i denti per trattenersi dal tirarla a sé e baciarla per cancellare quell'espressione dal suo volto, consapevole delle occhiate sospettose che le guardie appostate sulla soglia le stanno lanciando come ogni volta che visita gli appartamenti di Amberle senza essere precedentemente invitata a farlo; è la principessa, alla fine, che si getta su di lei non appena la porta si chiude per prenderle il viso tra le mani e schiacciare quasi con violenza la bocca contro la sua. Eretria non riesce a fare a meno di sbuffare una piccola risata mentre risponde al bacio dell'altra con affetto e quasi allegria, più leggera di quanto non si sia sentita nelle ultime settimane grazie alla chiacchierata che ha fatto con Wil, prima di posare le mani sulle spalle dell'elfa e allontanarla da sé il tanto necessario per guardarla negli occhi.

“Wil vuole sposarti tanto quanto tu vuoi sposare lui,” annuncia quando la principessa la guarda con un broncio irritato e uno sguardo interrogativo per la sua interruzione, e Amberle la fissa per qualche secondo come come se avesse parlato in un codice di cui non possiede la chiave. “Pensava che fosse necessario e che tu fossi d'accordo fin dall'inizio e per questo ha lasciato che tuo zio e Allanon organizzassero il vostro fidanzamento, ma non l'ha mai voluto perché a quanto pare è in una relazione da mesi con Mareth, la figlia del Druido; e sai chi è sua madre?” continua con sempre crescente esaltazione mentre le spiega i retroscena della faccenda che ha scoperto solo qualche ora prima, e la sua espressione si fa quasi euforica quando le svela l'ultima, enorme notizia che potrebbe davvero cambiare del tutto la situazione. “La sorella di tuo nonno! La ragazza di Wil è di sangue reale!”


End file.
